


The Realm on the Horizon

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Faeverse AU Collection [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Chance Meetings, Emotional, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae Queen Lunafreya, Faerie!Ignis, Feels, Festivals, Gift Giving, Gladnis, Happy, M/M, Magic, Nightfae!Noctis, Promptis - Freeform, Sad and Sweet, Sunfae!Prompto, Sweet, Transformation, Zine: Parallel Love - Gladnis AU Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [Parallel Love Gladnis AU Zine Submission] Ignis takes Gladio to his homeland as his personal guest on a festival night, disguised as a fae. They encounter some familiar faces as well as the Fae Queen Lunafreya herself; although she easily sees through Gladio's disguise, she is intrigued by their relationship and gives them her blessing - yet their love for each other is already so deep, nothing could possibly break them apart, magical or otherwise...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Jay's Faeverse AU Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Realm on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> We can finally post our pieces for Parallel Love, the Gladnis AU zine! I'm so happy to be a part of this wonderful, amazing team! Alec and I just got our copies of the zine in the mail today and everything is absolutely gorgeous, everything is fantastic! I'm so thrilled that I was able to write some wholesome fae!Iggy content, and also finally have all my fae boys (and girl~) all together! It feels like so long since I've finished this piece, but I'm glad to finally be able to share it with you all~
> 
> Calaysia1 paired with me for this to provide art for my fic, which I will link to here as soon as it's been posted!  
> [(You can find the preview here!)](https://twitter.com/Calaysia1/status/1205689241931399168)

One night Gladio had asked, how does this work? Between a human and a fae? And Ignis just shrugged and answered, _like any other relationship, I suppose._ Being able to use his fae magic to shrink Gladio down to his size (which happened whenever they had tea in Ignis’ faehouse) was a plus. It was odd for Gladio to be that tiny, in a world where he was so used to towering over everything else. It put a whole new perspective on his thoughts - to be in the shoes of someone smaller.

Gladio never asked much about Ignis’ former life, much like Ignis never asked Gladio about his. They just had a mutual understanding with each other that the past ought to remain in the past, that the future was more important.

So when Ignis came to Gladio’s window one night, fingers tapping gently on the glass but loud enough to catch his attention while he read in the low light from his bedside lamp; Gladio was more than surprised when Ignis asked him:

“Would you like to visit my homeland?”

“Your homeland? I thought the faehouse was your home,” Gladio said, watching as Ignis fluttered anxiously around the room, his wings buzzing as he circled around Gladio’s bed and eventually settled on top of the pillow beside where Gladio was sitting. He crossed his legs and rested his palms atop one knee. The posture echoed of politeness but his expression told otherwise.

“Twice every year, fae from all the realms - to the best of their abilities, of course - return to our homeland to celebrate. And I… would like you to come with me as my guest. I don’t want to return alone again. I’m tired of people questioning why I - no, never mind. We shall discuss that another time.”

Gladio frowned, and Ignis looked up at him and frowned too. His wings shifted, faintly catching light as he continued speaking,

“If you come with me, I’ll have to disguise you as fae. Many have brought humans undisguised in the past, and… it didn’t end pleasantly. Very destructive. If you are the same size as myself and take the appearance of a fae, the others will likely see it as a sign of respect. I know… it must be a lot to ask of you, but for all you’ve done for me… I’d like to show you a little bit more of my world.”

Without a second thought, Gladio answered, “Of course! It’s a festival, right? That sounds fun.”

“Fun, I suppose… it might be different by your standards. It’s an… armistice, of sorts. You may see some fae we’ve had unfortunate encounters with in the past, but the whole point of the festival night is to ensure that the various fae living in human realms are able to communicate well enough with each other. Twice a year was the appropriate decision, reached by our Queen Lunafreya, who presides over the Moon. She… enjoys the opportunity to be festive, so to speak.”

“Oh…” Gladio wasn’t quite sure he understood everything that Ignis was telling him, but the fact that he was entrusted with such information, even _invited_ to such a gathering, felt like a huge honor. “I’d… yeah, I’d like to come along! It’ll be interesting to see what your home is like.”

“Well, it’s not my ‘home’ exactly… but,” Ignis trailed off, his gaze breaking from Gladio’s to take sudden interest in reading the names of the books on the shelf behind him, “...I’m thankful you will keep me company. The festival is at the end of this week, and we are to travel just before sunset. Ah, and please remember to bring something with you in offering. I should think… the Queen would like a taste of those wonderful lemon candies of yours… perhaps?”

When the end of the week arrived, Ignis had been notably absent all day - likely preparing for the festival - and it neared sunset when Ignis appeared outside of Gladio’s bedroom window, holding a rather large vial in his hands. A strange, purple liquid swirled inside the glass, giving off a faint light in reflection of the setting sun.

“A potion?” asked Gladio as he let Ignis drop the bottle into his palm after opening the window.

“Yes, this is why I was absent all week. Once you drink this, you should assume a form similar to mine, and it ought to give you fitting clothes as well. I hope you’ll find them comfortable.” Ignis offered a nervous smile as Gladio uncapped the bottle and inspected it one last time before downing the contents.

Gladio’s body felt strange and radiant as he closed his eyes - the humming purple magic from the bottle trailed over his body, enveloping him in gentle warmth as the potion took effect. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing on the windowsill about eye-level with Ignis. His former clothes piled onto the floor as a sign that the magic had worked.

The new clothes were certainly a regal change. Ignis himself had chosen a green, velvety tailcoat vest with doubled gold buttons and swallowtail, fitting tan trousers and matching green-velvet shoes. Under Ignis’ vest was a white shirt with a ruffled cravat tucked into the velvet. A single sprig of pink delphinium was pinned to his lapel on the left side.

Gladio’s outfit was similar, with deep blue velvet instead of green and also lacked the swallowtail. Instead of a cravat, the empty space was replaced by a necklace: a piece of braided cording with a jeweled, crystalized hibiscus at the centerpiece. Ignis inspected him thoroughly, ensuring not a single thread was out of place, before pinning a matching delphinium to Gladio’s vest lapel as well. It was odd for Gladio to wear such clothing, but it was incredibly comfortable - until he realized something extra was added with Ignis’ magic.

Two large, elongated honeybee wings just like Ignis’ stuck out rather noticeably from his back. There - of course - had been room in the vest for the wings, but as Gladio realized what was going on, he flinched when the wings shuddered and buzzed to life in reaction to his own flustered discovery. This was certainly going to take a lot of getting used to.

“These, uh… the wings, are they - ” Gladio began.

“Yes, it’s all part of your outfit. These serve the function and appearance of fae wings, but they’re only as permanent as the disguise. Do you… like everything?” Ignis asked. “I think you look rather attractive in such formalwear.”

After a bit of spluttering to gather his words, Gladio nodded. “I do like it, promise! Let’s go, though, we don’t want to be late, right? I, uh, if we’re flying I might need a bit of help, but…”

With a chuckle, Ignis took Gladio’s hand and gently pulled him up into the air, his wings buzzing lightly in the growing quiet of the evening. Gladio let himself be pulled and was surprised to feel a humming sensation at his back as his wings worked of their own accord.

“Come along, Gladiolus, we have quite an evening ahead.”

Although they had traveled through the forest many times together before, Gladio was surprised when Ignis brought him out at this strange, twilight hour - it almost seemed like it was a whole different world. And perhaps it was; the further they flew from Gladio’s cottage, the more distant light itself became. Starry darkness closed in around them both, as if they flew through space itself. Ignis kept his eyes ahead, staring at something unseen in the distance, and Gladio somewhat fearfully kept his eyes on Ignis the whole time. He wasn’t sure if looking down was a good idea, or even if where he was looking was ‘down’ at all.

Gladio couldn’t have been more thankful when his feet finally touched solid ground again. The world around them was a pleasant twilight orange, almost emanating from the large bonfire burning in the clearing just ahead of them. Several fae of all types and sizes lingered around it; some warming their hands, others chatting, others making themselves busy tending to the plates of food presented along a grand table. Any time a fae picked up a pastry or poured a drink, the food replenished itself instantaneously. A few of the fae turned their heads as Ignis led the way into the clearing, but only glanced before returning to their conversations and their food. Gladio was appreciative that he went relatively unnoticed, although he wondered why he felt eyes staring a hole into his back…

“Ah, greetings, Ignis Scientia and dear guest,” came a soft voice from nearby. A beautiful fae floated over as they turned their heads to see who it was that called to them. It must have been the Queen; her blonde hair was swept back into an updo, woven with white and gold flowers. A shimmering pearl blue lace dress and matching train trailed behind her as she hovered and yet miraculously nothing caught against it. A golden circlet rested on her head, adorned with glimmering crystals and metallic roses that reflected the rays of the near-waning sunlight beautifully. “My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Queen over all faekind. It is a pleasure to meet you, my disguised friend.”

She offered a playful smile when Gladio’s face blanched, but Ignis pulled both himself and his companion into an immediate bow, heads lowered to waist level in apology. Without looking up, Ignis spoke softly so that only the three of them could hear,

“Forgive me for not introducing him sooner, Your Majesty - this is Gladiolus Amicitia. He is my mate. I thought the disguise was befitting of the occasion. We come bearing gifts… I hope they will be satisfactory.”

“Ah, presents! Please, do share.”

The Queen extended both hands and rested them against the heads of the two before her in silent direction for them to stand. Awkwardly, Gladio fumbled for the bag he kept his offerings in and held it out for the Queen’s inspection.

“I brought lemon candies and a knitted pouch… I know it isn’t much, but Ignis said that he thought you would appreciate the sweets. We made these ourselves.”

Lunafreya accepted the bag with a nod and snuck a look inside before sending it away in a burst of magic. “You see, regrettably, I have no pockets,” she mused with a sigh as she turned to Ignis for his half of the offering. “Are you bringing me your usual? It’s been so long since I’ve tasted your teas… I’ve had quite the craving for them lately.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I have brought a honey lemon blend and a tea set which I created and charmed myself. I know I have gifted you tea many times… I thought bringing a self-preparing set this time would be more helpful.” Ignis offered a weary smile and Lunafreya matched it, resting a hand over his to take the presented gift as he gave an awkward half-bow.

“Thank you both. Your thoughtfulness is very much appreciated. If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, more guests have arrived and I must greet them. Please enjoy the festivities!”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

They both bowed again as Lunafreya floated off to greet the incoming fae and Ignis found himself chuckling as Gladio forced himself to untense.

“Are you alright, flower?” Ignis asked, giving Gladio’s hand a squeeze and pulling him aside to the banquet table to inspect the presented food. The fae picked up a small plate and two strangely twisted pretzel-like pastries before turning to Gladio with a plate of his own to take.

“Yeah, I - she’s a bit… intimidating. I’m just glad she thought my offerings were enough… she seems like the kind of woman that makes you want to stay on her good side.” As Gladio spoke, he picked up a braided sweet bread. Something sprinkled atop the loaf made it glitter strangely green, but he thought to give it a try anyway. If Ignis were eating it, it had to be safe.

“Indeed. She is very powerful, you are right to be cautious. Treat her with respect and she will return it equally; that is all I can suggest. However… be wary on full moons.”

“Gotcha.”

From behind them, someone cleared their throat.

“Sorry, are we in the way?” Gladio started, but stopped when he stared down into the bright blue eyes of an alarmingly recognizable black-haired nightfae. An unfamiliar freckled blond stood next to him, holding his hand and looking somewhat frightened.

“I wanted the table, yeah. But… hey, don’t I know you?” asked the nightfae, before Ignis interjected and stepped between them.

“Yes, you do, and you would do well to keep your greedy little fangs away from my mate’s neck, _Noctis,”_ Ignis hissed under his breath, glaring down at him. “We are not here to bring trouble and I trust you on today of all days not to make any. Gladiolus is disguised for a reason. Please keep this silent or we will have a great deal to discuss in private.”

“Noct, I think… they’re just here for the food. Can’t we have some? I’m hungry…” said the blond, but squeaked when Gladio looked his way.

“Might as well get introductions out of the way before we run off with some snacks. This is Prompto. He’s my mate, so yours doesn’t have to worry about my _‘greedy little fangs,’_ ‘kay?”

Ignis and Prompto exchanged polite nods, and Prompto and Gladio gave each other uncomfortable half-smiles. If the circumstances were any different, Gladio would have been much less awkward, but having a run-in with the nightfae who nearly cost him some very important memories made his heart sink deep into his stomach in discomfort. It wasn’t enough to ruin the evening, but if Noctis was going to linger any longer to cause trouble, Gladio knew just by the shifting energy in the air that Ignis was already upset.

“Alright, look. I was just really hungry that night. I didn’t mean to hurt him, you should know that. His dreams aren’t as tasty as Sunshine’s anyway.” When Noctis stuck his black-tipped tongue out, Gladio resisted the urge to rest his head in his hands. Ignis, too, seemed to be making visible effort to continue the pleasantries without violence - given that today was supposed to be a day of peace.

“If you will excuse us,” Ignis seethed, “we have things to attend to. Farewell.”

It was unusual for Gladio to see Ignis in such a state of anger. The last time he’d been this visibly disturbed was when Noctis had decided to try to make a meal of Gladio’s memories… so Gladio knew why Ignis was so upset just being near him.

“Well, at least he apologized. No harm done, right?” Gladio tried as they walked away, distancing themselves from all of the other dancing and singing fae and sitting against braided tree roots in the shape of chairs.

“No harm done?” Ignis frowned. “Noctis nearly cost you your memories of me. A mere apology does not suffice for the damage he’d caused. I was lucky… I didn’t want to lose you. I’ve lost… nearly lost - nevermind. I… don’t want to bring up more unpleasant memories today.”

Gladio matched Ignis’ frown and set down his plate, no longer interested in the food. He wrapped both arms around Ignis’ back and held him gently, until the rustling in his wings ceased.

“If Noctis starts any more trouble, we’ll handle it together. Besides, it seems like we’re safe during the day. And he did say he had a mate… so I don’t think he’ll be interested in bothering us any time soon.”

“...Perhaps you’re right. Actually… there is something I’d been meaning to ask you, Gladiolus.”

“Yeah?”

Ignis pulled away, just slightly, to look into Gladio’s eyes. Gladio couldn’t exactly tell what Ignis was thinking, but knew it was something important. “On this night, if we are deemed worthy, the Queen grants her blessing upon mated couples for those who wish to prove the strength of their love. Would you… accompany me in seeking her blessing? Her chambers are much quieter than the hectic gathering and… to be honest, I could use some peace.”

“Sounds like a plan. You think she’d give us her approval?”

“...I can’t speak on Her Majesty’s behalf, but I hope so.”

Politely cutting through the crowds of chattering fae took a good while but eventually, Ignis led Gladio to a large door carved into a towering tree. He knocked twice and stood still, waiting. The knocks echoed back and the door opened, and Ignis sighed with a thankful smile. The two were somewhat alarmed to see Noctis and Prompto ducking very quickly out of the doorway but said nothing and entered through the open door.

Large vaulted ceilings rose overhead. Draping vines and flowers in colors and types he’d never seen before drifted down from above. Lunafreya sat on a throne toward the back of the room, her former resplendent clothing exchanged for a simple blue lace floor-length dress and silver corset with a matching circlet. She sat forward enough on the throne that her wings fanned out behind her, and they flicked with interest as she caught sight of the two entering. She raised her trident scepter in greeting and called, “Have you two been enjoying yourselves?”

“We humbly request an audience with you, Your Majesty. To ask your blessing.”

“Blessing, of course! You just missed dear Noctis and his charming sunfae companion seeking their own.”

“...Indeed…”

“I can tell, just by the way you two carry yourselves, you care a great deal for each other. Despite your differences and the harsh pasts that you two have lived, you love each other with a strength unmatched even by magic. And that is the true blessing.” Lunafreya smiled warmly as she brandished her trident scepter, sending small shooting-stars across the open room over their heads. Ignis reached over and held tightly onto Gladio’s hand as if to say, _Nothing can stop us. Our bond is unbreakable._

And Gladio squeezed back, a small smile on his lips. _We can do anything, if we do it together._

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can finally get to posting the other works I've been drafting that I started after finishing this fic - I haven't been able to post them because it wouldn't have made sense without the backstory of this fic to go with it ahhh. But soon! Lots of silly, happy, and cute things incoming! (And maybe some spicy things too, hehe)
> 
> If you wanna keep up with me, you can find me on twitter as [duskynebula](https://twitter.com/duskynebula)! I sometimes post/RT 18+ content tho, so please be 18+ before checking out my page/following me <3 thank you!


End file.
